


山药炖排骨

by qingmingyuehua



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingmingyuehua/pseuds/qingmingyuehua





	山药炖排骨

酒店的房间里，两个人四目相对。  
两个人在心里预想的对方此时都是应该在床上熟睡，并且对自己的晚归都是毫不知情。  
但是偏偏——这个人他怎么不按剧本来啊！  
首先反应过来的是工藤，他看着呆愣在阳台上的情人，迅速关上了房间门，并把房门上的锁头扭转，扣上安全链，心里一块石头才落了下去。  
“你还要在阳台上待多久？被人看见不就糟糕了？”工藤转过身，没好气儿地说。  
黑羽见工藤对自己的行为并不是生气，顿时觉得浑身轻松，笑着说：“这就进来了。”进了房间，殷勤地拉上了窗帘，却冷不丁地打了两个喷嚏。  
听见对方的动静，正在解领带的工藤轻轻“啧”了一声，将领带随手放在衣架上，走过去扯过黑羽的手。果不其然，入手一片凉意，摸了摸对方身上的衣料，薄薄一层，根本不是眼下进入深秋所适合穿的衣物。  
“我说，我人还在大阪呢，不过是去和委托人了解情况，就这么一天你都能跑出去偷东西？”工藤的双手捂着对方冰凉的手，嗔道。  
黑羽自知理亏，心虚地站起身，顾左右而言他：“我去冲个澡……阿嚏！”  
“喂喂，你没事吧？要不等会吃点药？”工藤担忧地望着黑羽。  
黑羽摆了摆手说：“没事没事，洗个澡然后睡上一觉就好了。”他脱下白色西服随手扔在床上，继续解开脖子上的红色领带，将蓝色衬衣最上面的两颗扣子解开，蹬掉脚上的皮鞋，又换上酒店的拖鞋，就直接成一个大字倒在床上，“好累啊……”  
工藤将房间里的空调温度往上调了调，嫌弃地将被黑羽压在身下的西服扯了出来：“拜托，你也注意点行不行啊，别只在外面人模人样的。你这衣服不还得穿吗？”他抖了抖被黑羽弄得有些皱的西服，然后把它和自己的西服挂在了一起。  
“哎呀，我要去洗澡了。”黑羽在床上打了个滚，一个鲤鱼打挺站起来，小跑着进了浴室。  
工藤坐在床上，刚揉了揉太阳穴，突然发觉自己好像漏了一件事。  
“喂！快斗，宝石呢？”  
伴着哗啦啦的水声，传来黑羽模模糊糊的声音，工藤只听见零零散散的音节，根本不成词句，无奈，只得略微打开浴室的门，又问了一遍：“宝石呢？”  
却因为眼前这不小心看到的画面，而感到一阵口干舌燥。  
黑羽用花洒淋湿自己的身体，源源不断的细小水流顺着他身体的曲线向下流动，白皙的身体在水汽迷蒙中若隐若现。  
工藤觉得自己的脑子里突然炸了一下，他深呼一口气，试图找回刚刚差点被炸得四分五裂的理智，他都能猜到此时自己的脸一定很红。  
他关上浴室门以免温度降低让那人着凉。浴室里水汽蒸腾，所有的一切都处在一片朦胧之中。感觉到工藤走了进来，黑羽关了花洒问道：“你刚刚说什么来着？我没听清。”  
却没有听见任何的回答，黑羽确定刚刚工藤是进来了，他探出身子，两点茱萸尚且还挂着水珠，就看见工藤面红耳赤的站在门口。他愣了愣，然后噗嗤笑道：“哈哈哈，名侦探，你真是太纯情了！”  
黑羽的嘲笑消磨了工藤心中最后一点理智以及那点别扭的害羞，壮大了他的胆子，于是工藤大步上前，用嘴将对方未尽的笑意堵在了唇齿间，吮吸着对方的舌头，将黑羽的嬉笑推入喉咙，让他的脸上也染上和自己一样的绯色。  
“新一，你衣服都被我弄湿了。”  
工藤脱下衣服，把衣物和黑羽换下的衣服放在一起，“那就一起洗。”  
不知是谁又打开了花洒，水流汩汩而下，淅淅沥沥的水声里夹杂着动情的喘息，当两具躯体稍微分开的时候，他们的唇边还挂着一缕银丝。  
“我说，你偷的宝石呢？”工藤被自己色令智昏的行为气笑了。  
黑羽眨了眨眼说，“我只是去确认而已，连预告信都没有发，拿出来又放回去了。”  
“那我可以把你的行为理解为技痒吗？”新一冷笑说，他揉捏着黑羽颇富弹性的浑圆臀部，手指在那小小穴口周围威慑着。  
黑羽挠了挠脸颊，偏开视线说：“是的吧……”就在他的回答落地的一瞬间，蓄势而发的手指慢慢朝深处开拓着。相比起身体里的温度，指尖还是略凉，进去的时候黑羽不由绷紧了身体，本能地排斥着侵略者。  
工藤抚摸着黑羽的背脊，黑羽在对方的安抚下放松着自己的肌肉。指尖上的凉意很快被他的体温冲走，身体里埋着不属于自己意志的手指，他感受着手指在自己身体内的游走。工藤吻着黑羽，直到他感觉怀里的人突然一阵颤栗，他在黑羽的耳边吐气：“是这里吗？”然后加大了动作的频率和力度。  
他与他的身体贴在一起，对方的反应他自然分明。黑羽身前的阴茎因为他的动作慢慢挺立，他把手指退了出来，沾着对方体液的手安抚着自己，工藤让两根欲望相互摩擦着，同时啃噬着黑羽的锁骨、舔弄着他的耳垂。  
工藤让黑羽趴在墙上，他伸手把他囚困在臂弯中，凑到黑羽耳边说：“我要开动了。”  
“啰嗦……”黑羽的话音未落，就感觉到对方的性器逐步挺进自己的身体，坚挺的滚烫将自己的身体撑开，他本能地收缩着肠道，柔软的肠壁描摹着性器的形状，黑羽把脸贴在墙壁上，企图利用墙壁的冰凉来降低自己体内的炽热。  
工藤缓缓抽插着，每一下都精准地抵在那一点上。酥麻的感觉很快席卷全身，黑羽不由轻轻呻吟着，说不清是痛苦还是欢愉，他的双眼涣散了神采，扬起脖颈望着天花板的某处，在灯光下，他看见水汽形成无数细小的颗粒在空中缭绕，如梦如幻。  
工藤伸手揉搓黑羽挺立的欲望，借着它可怜巴巴的泪水缓缓抚摸着它的全身。此时的黑羽身体近乎无力，他身处于伊甸园的云端之上，找不着自己的重心，浑身轻飘飘的。他所有的感觉都来自身后那人的给予。这份快乐让他想要躲避，但是他早已被工藤困在小小的空间内，进退不得，他任何的挣扎都只会让他把对方的欲望吞吐得更深。黑羽进入了一个恶性循环，他陷入在欲望的泥沼，无力地看着自己沉没，但他的内心却没有丝毫恐惧——黑羽扭头向工藤索吻。  
工藤关上花洒，低头吻着黑羽，抱着黑羽把他放在洗手台上，黑羽的双腿缠在工藤的腰际，身体微微向后仰着，现在的姿势让他稍一低头就会看见自己是如何吃下对方的灼热，黑羽眼尾因沾染情欲而微微泛红，他张着嘴大口呼吸着，灭顶的快感如同电流，麻痹了他的四肢百骸，脑中一片空白，大脑的神经元全都沐浴在快乐之中难以自拔。黑羽甚至主动地用腿拉扯着新一，他抬头就看见工藤涨红的眼眶，他颇具得意地把自己的快乐表达出来。  
不知何时，黑羽趴在洗手台上背对着工藤。后入式的姿势让对方的欲望在他体内埋得更深，黑羽觉得那根灼热几乎要贯穿他的身体，将他劈成两半。工藤的动作越发剧烈，他快速在黑羽的体内抽动着，温暖湿润的甬道包裹着他的欲望，舒服的感觉让他愈发贪婪，他想要更多。再多一点、再多一点，每念一次，他的动作就凶狠一分，黑羽随着工藤的动作在他身下颤抖，他攥紧了拳头，趴在洗手台上，望着镜子里的自己。  
镜子上因水汽朦胧而模糊不清，只能隐隐看见两个人影在晃动着，黑羽清楚地听见自己口中发出的甜腻低吟，沾满了欲念；他听见身后传来噗嗤噗嗤的水声，淫靡且放荡，他这么想着，却甘愿沉浸在情欲之中，任由自己失去理智。  
“新、新一……我爱你……”黑羽喃喃地说着。  
工藤感觉到包裹着他欲望的肠道在剧烈收缩着，里面像突然生出无数张小嘴，吮吸着他的欲望，舒服到了极点，他难耐地呻吟，忍不住将精液射在了深处，工藤将黑羽抱起，饱含珍惜地轻吻着他，黑羽的腿上是他自己的白浊在缓缓下流。工藤从黑羽的身体里退了出来，连带着一片浊液，黑羽此时狼狈极了，他可怜兮兮地望着工藤，眼里残留着水汽。  
工藤抵着黑羽的额头说：“要把东西弄出来……”然后把手指又伸进略微红肿的穴口，在温热的肠道里四处探寻，引得黑羽不由发出声声轻哼，伸出双臂挂在工藤的脖颈上，张口咬在他的肩膀，堵住自己羞人的喘息。  
确定清理干净后，工藤吻了吻黑羽的额头，带着他一起冲了澡，等到躺在床上的时候也已经是后半夜了。  
黑羽翻了个身，朝向工藤问：“你明天还得早起吧？”  
工藤轻轻“嗯”了一声，声音已经带了些困意，他伸手揽过黑羽的腰，带着他往自己怀里靠了靠：“早点处理完，再带你去逛逛大阪，以前服部带我去过一家很好吃的大阪烧店……”  
黑羽顺势在工藤怀里找了一个舒服的位置，道：“一言为定啊。”  
“嗯，和你约定了。”

凌晨四点，海棠花已眠。


End file.
